<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want Your Rude Love by Electricbagels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909652">I Want Your Rude Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricbagels/pseuds/Electricbagels'>Electricbagels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scents &amp; Smells, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricbagels/pseuds/Electricbagels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey spends some time together with Kel when his house is empty for the day. At Kel’s request, Aubrey wears his orange hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Kel (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want Your Rude Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the five Kel/Aubrey fans out there in the world... *sheds tears*</p><p>Anyway, here’s a super self-indulgent pwp. I wanted something short and sweet but the more I wrote, the longer and steamier it got... oops. But it's still pretty vanilla. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My parents aren’t home tomorrow. You wanna come over?”</p><p>This became a common invitation Aubrey got from Kel. His family, including his dog Hector, were out for a picnic at the park today, leaving the house empty for the two teenagers. They treated these days as special, whenever Kel’s parents and Sally weren't around, because they could spend some time truly alone. </p><p>They were always close and comfortable during their childhoods, but it was never <em> this </em> until recently. </p><p>Aubrey didn’t know who started it, who blurred that line between friendship and romance. Did it really matter? Kel didn’t think so, being so fun-seeking and simple-minded. Maybe it was bound to happen at some point, with so much unspoken tension simmering between the two over the years—from their childhoods, to their estrangement, then to their rekindling—until it finally boiled over. </p><p>She supposed it didn’t matter. All that mattered was they promised they would be there for each other, always. They meant it. And whenever their hands intertwined, she relished in that needed intimacy as much as Kel wished to experience it with her.</p><p>He wanted to spend time alone with her today, to make them both happy. With a dreamy expression, he requested just one thing from her.</p><p> </p><p>Aubrey frowned as she stepped into Kel and Hero’s bedroom. She saw the younger brother sitting on his bedside, fiddling with his white bed sheets—not his basketball-themed sheets, not whenever they were alone together—and his legs bouncing in anticipation. Hearing the creak of the door open, Kel looked up. A giddy grin spread across his face and he sprung up off the bed, racing over to her. He laid his hands on her shoulders to take a good look.</p><p>Kel’s orange hoodie was too big on her. The shoulders and sleeves were too wide and long respectively, exposing much of her collarbone while engulfing her hands. It draped just over her bottom like a miniskirt and revealed creamy bare legs, save for two or three neon-coloured bandages. The hoodie was soft and smelly, the musk of his hoodie mixing with her floral soap. Cinnamon pumpkin spice and sweet vanilla lavender mingled. </p><p>Kel seemed transfixed every time she wore his hoodie, insisting again and again she looked adorable. The first time he praised her, she punched him right in the gut. The hoodie made her feel small, and it irritated her how much Kel took pride in being a head taller than her. But she loved its heavy comfortable feel, like being enveloped in his hug or his blanket. His cooing over her appearance also made her feel warm, but she would never admit that out loud. </p><p>She wore his hoodie whenever she wanted to go through his closet, or when it was cold and he offered. But never for... this. </p><p>Turns out Kel, the closeted horny teenager he was, had a possible kink. Except she was no different for entertaining his idea.</p><p>“Wow,” he said, his eyes twinkling. Her regular clothes, currently in the washroom, exposed more skin than this hoodie. Nonetheless, seeing his eyes roam over her legs to her collarbone made her face heat up.</p><p>She craned her head up to narrow her eyes on him. Her hands remained shy, clasped in front of her as she toyed with her sleeves. “Happy?”</p><p>He beamed at her, nodding while absently rubbing her shoulders. “You look so cute! Just how I imagined it...”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>Aubrey averted her gaze, a blush growing from the earnest compliment. Cocking his head, Kel lifted the bottom of her hoodie up to reveal black cotton lace panties. He hummed with interest as Aubrey gasped, slapping his hands away.</p><p>“D-Don’t do that, Kel!” she yelled, pulling the hoodie back down.</p><p>He chuckled sheepishly as he placed his wandering hands on her hips. “Why not? I, uh, just wanted to check if you were wearing anything underneath.” </p><p>Aubrey scoffed. She closed her eyes to cool her reddening face. </p><p>“I’m not wearing a bra,” she muttered. Kel’s eyes widened. Before he could comment, she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to kiss me or what?” she barked in his face. </p><p>Amused at her petulance, Kel tsked. He slowly cupped her face with his hands, brushing some hair behind her ears. Her grip on his jersey softened and she leaned into his touch. </p><p>“Patience, Aubrey,” he teased. </p><p>She huffed. “Says you.” </p><p>With a laugh, Kel bent down to kiss her while cradling the back of her head with his hand. Straining on her tiptoes, Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down. He parted his lips to deepen their kiss, coaxing her to do the same. He slipped his tongue inside her and they greedily explored each other’s mouths, tongues wrestling as he pressed her lower body firm against his. Like surfacing for air, they pulled away to break their kiss, gasping. </p><p>Kel held Aubrey’s hands and led her to the edge of his bed. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck while his calloused hands wandered all over, sending shivers throughout her body. Aubrey threaded her fingers through his shaggy hair as she pressed up against him, eager for more of his touch. </p><p>She sighed into his hair as he roughly kneaded her ass, admiring the black cotton lace panties and the curve of her cheeks. She shifted in her seat, the friction causing the both of them to hiss. </p><p>Then without warning, Kel turned them over and threw Aubrey onto the bed, making her yelp. </p><p>“K-Kel—!”</p><p>He smashed his mouth against hers again, interrupting her cry. He held her down as he deepened his kiss hungrily. Aubrey whined into his mouth, in protest against his rough treatment. </p><p>Her complaints quickly died when Kel groped her hoodie. Aching for more of his touch, Aubrey arched her back with a sigh and stroked his toned arms to encourage him. Kel slipped his large hands underneath her hoodie, shifting the fabric up, and cupped her breasts. He played with the weight of her moderate breasts and rolled her nipples, humming to himself as his mouth moved down to suckle her neck. She felt herself throb and she whimpered, squeezing her thighs together to alleviate the pressure. </p><p>Kel leaned back to admire Aubrey. Her face was flushed, with eyes twisted shut and hair splayed out over the bed. Her hoodie bunched around her chest, emphasizing the largeness of his clothes on her and revealing her smooth belly. Her dishevelled look sent a jolt to his lower area and he swallowed, mesmerized by the movement of fabric as he groped her underneath.</p><p>"So cute," he whispered to himself.</p><p>Aubrey heard him and opened her eyes to meet Kel’s, both glazed with arousal. Kel watched her with his mouth agape, so engrossed in her body that it flustered her. With a stubborn huff, she pressed her knee against Kel’s groin, feeling the hardness already in his shorts. </p><p>He sputtered out loud, snapping out of his reverie at the unexpected stimulation. He laughed shakily as she ground her knee into him some more, and Aubrey smirked up at him—payback for throwing her on the bed. He furrowed his brow and moaned as his erection grew, rubbing himself against her knee. </p><p>He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and sighed contentedly. He smelled it too, that intoxicating mix of sweet vanilla and lavender from her shampoo, and the musky pumpkin spice from his hoodie. </p><p>Kel pressed a hand to lower her knee as he shifted his body down. He kissed lower and lower, his hands trailing to caress her bare chest, her stomach and finally her thighs. Hugging her legs, he dragged Aubrey’s lower body to the edge of the bed. He sat cross-legged on the floor, spreading her thighs to sit in between.</p><p>“Wait,” she said.</p><p>Aubrey nudged Kel away with a playful foot to his face, a small whine coming out of Kel like a squeak toy. She sat up on her elbows and reached for his orange pillow by the headboard. She fluffed the pillow, then laid back down to rest her head on it. </p><p>Kel raised an eyebrow. “Really? Are you comfortable now, princess?”</p><p>“S-Shut up.” She softly kicked his face again, making him laugh. “Just do it already.”</p><p>“Of course! Anything for you, princess.”</p><p>Aubrey’s blush deepened. “Stop calling me that!”</p><p>Kel hummed, dismissive of her command. He spread her legs again and peppered light kisses on the inner parts of her thigh. His fingers danced around her groin before slowly rubbing the moist spot on her underwear. She gasped at the long-awaited touch, bucking her hips up for more friction as he kept his rubs excruciatingly slow. Feeling like he teased her enough, Kel pulled the fabric down her legs and threw her panties to the side, revealing her damp and swollen entrance. Licking his lips, he stroked her folds with interest before pressing his open mouth against her. </p><p>The hot saliva made Aubrey hiss with pleasure, throwing her head back into the pillow. He pressed his tongue on her entrance, rolling over her folds and sensitive nub. Then Kel carefully tested one finger, which slid into her smoothly as if inviting him, before inserting two fingers. He worked her walls meticulously, stretching and scissoring at a steady pace while he sucked on her entrance. </p><p>Aubrey slapped her sleeves over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut, as she fought to suppress a guttural scream. No one was home, not even Hector, but she felt embarrassed to make such shameless sounds. But this felt so good, and she was so pent-up. </p><p>She imagined how lewd this looked, Kel happily eating her out in his boyish, almost juvenile, side of the room. They were almost adults, but where else would they do this? Certainly not her run-down house—and not in front of her sweet little Bun-Bun—and certainly not on Kel’s living room couch. What if his parents and baby sister came through the front door and saw the two of them do <em> this</em>? </p><p>Her head pounded from that voyeuristic thought and the other possible lewd things she and Kel could do. Dizzy, she knocked her head to the side, burying her face in her soft hoodie. The hoodie, the bedsheets, the room, <em> him</em>. Everything around her just smelled like Kel with notes of her floral scent, all while he played with her like putty. All of this—he—was going to drive her insane.</p><p>She bit into her sleeves and grabbed Kel’s head with one hand, running her fingers through his hair, to ground herself.</p><p>“Shit, K-Kel...”</p><p>Perking up at her muffled moan, he grinned while sucking her skin. In and out, in and out, his fingers continued inside her tight walls. His fingers were longer than hers, allowing him to thrust and curl his fingers into areas she couldn’t reach on her own. The rub of a sensitive spot sent a sudden jolt through her, and she fisted his hair hard.</p><p>“Ow!” he yelped, jerking his head up. </p><p>Aubrey pulled her hand away, surprised.</p><p>“S-Sorry,” she stammered. She had lost control of her grip, not knowing whether she wanted to pull his face away or press him closer. </p><p>A wave of guilt washed over her. She acted violent towards him when it was warranted—so all the time—but it felt wrong to do so in this instance, when he treated her body like a temple. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Kel assured as he petted down his untamed hair. “Remember when you punched me in the face the other day? Now <em> that </em> hurt.” </p><p>Aubrey darted her eyes away with knitted brows, muttering out more apologies in her sleeves. Kel’s smile softened. </p><p>He reached out his free hand with an open palm, gesturing Aubrey to hold it. She took his hand hesitantly. Kel interlocked them together and lightly squeezed, looking at her with bright eyes. His caring hold and his kind expression warmed her heart, and at that moment, she knew she wanted no one but him. She squeezed her hand back and he flashed her a toothy grin, before lowering his face back down.</p><p>Kel continued to pleasure her at a steady pace. Soon, Aubrey trembled as she felt her body ready to give in, her breathing becoming laboured. Her clasp on Kel’s hand tightened with sweat as he calmly traced the pad of his thumb over hers. The pressure in her core continued to build at an alarming rate, and tears welled in her eyes from the overwhelming need to release. She was close, so close, <em> so close</em>, until—</p><p>She cried out as she climaxed, when every muscle tensed and relaxed at once. She rode through the tremors of pleasure with her eyes screwed shut, the ecstasy of her orgasm momentarily blinding her. </p><p>Proud of his work, Kel climbed on top of her to shower her with affectionate pecks on the cheek. Aubrey whined, her body still sensitive, and she pushed his clingy face away with her hands. Kel was like an overactive puppy, she thought, kissing her face so annoyingly like that. </p><p>He pried her hands away, gently setting them down on her chest, as she caught her breath with eyes closed. </p><p>“I’m getting better, right?” he asked.</p><p>Aubrey simply nodded and hummed in agreement. Finally regaining her strength, she opened her blinking eyes. They flitted from his glazed eyes to his parted mouth, inviting him to continue what he was doing before. Grinning, Kel leaned back down to kiss her all over. </p><p>Aubrey slung her arms over his shoulders while he kissed her. With a sly smile, she gripped his shoulders and flipped him over with all her strength. Kel’s body slammed against the bed with a force that knocked the wind out of him. She straddled him and pinned him down on the bed.</p><p>“Now it’s my turn,” Aubrey breathed down onto Kel, whose expression now turned sheepish, his cheeks colouring a deep red. He swallowed in anticipation. </p><p>She kissed him roughly, wrestling with his tongue. Then she quickly moved on to grazing her teeth over his skin. She bit and sucked on his neck, while she stroked her slender hands and her long sleeves over his upper body. The thinness of his basketball jersey allowed her to savour his toned pecs and abs—strong, but still lean. Goosebumps raised over Kel’s tanned skin with more of her caresses, and he arched his body up to roll up his jersey. Aubrey helped him remove his shirt before tackling his skin again, rubbing her hands over his perked nipples. Kel let out a shaky moan from her aggressive touch and gripped her waist to support himself. </p><p>Aubrey’s hand trailed down his body until it slipped into his loose basketball shorts. Kel jolted as she palmed his bulge, his eyes widened then screwed shut, his hips instinctively bucking up. Desperate for more friction, he clasped his hand over hers on top of the fabric and pressed her hand down harder to rut against. </p><p>She pulled away to watch Kel’s face contort every time she cupped and squeezed, like he was having an exciting dream. Seeing how she turned him into putty made her swell with pride, but also slight annoyance. She looked down at his hips grinding into her hand and grimaced. So impatient.</p><p>His groans grew louder and she had the irrational urge to shut him up. She kissed him, delving her tongue deep into his mouth to muffle his moans. Satisfied, she pulled back. It only aroused him more. </p><p>“Aubrey,” Kel gasped for her. Her heart fluttered from the absolute yearning in his voice. </p><p>Leaning in, she whispered. “Kel... do you want more?” </p><p>Kel nodded eagerly with pleading eyes. Aubrey let out a breathless, almost humourless cackle. In the end, no matter how much he annoyed her, she couldn’t refuse him.</p><p>She pecked him on the lips, then sat up to pull down his basketball shorts and briefs. His cock sprung out, standing tall and firm before flopping onto his belly. Kel rushed to help her get his clothes off, and he kicked them away like he was repulsed by them, making the shorts and briefs fly across the room. They landed on one of Hero’s trophies—first place at the Annual Hot Dog Eating Contest. </p><p>Kel sat up to watch as Aubrey kneeled on the floor in between his legs. With an air of confidence, she swept her long hair back and out of her face. She grabbed his cock and pumped it firmly. She thumbed his slit in between her pumps, coating his head with the pre-cum leaking out. Kel shivered as she ran her tongue up and down his length, tracing along a prominent vein, simultaneously feeling the cooling of her saliva and the hotness of her tongue. She continued to lick and stroke him at different angles, appreciating his shape and size. </p><p>Admiring him enough, Aubrey wet her lips. Then she kissed his tip before swallowing his head to gently suck. A strangled groan came out of Kel’s mouth and he rolled his head back, melting from the wet warmth and suction of her mouth.</p><p>“Aubrey, you’re amazing,” he murmured, before trailing off with another sigh.  </p><p>She hummed in response, the vibrations from her throat stimulating him more. Groaning, he suppressed the urge to buck his hips up, afraid of choking Aubrey or worse, her biting him in irritation. His excitement heightened as Aubrey stroked his thigh with the tingly caress of her thin fingers and her soft sleeves. Kel channeled all his frustrations into fisting his bedsheets with one hand. Meanwhile, his other hand reached down to pet her head encouragingly, brushing back some pink hair that fell over her face.</p><p>His praise, his moaning and the wet squelches from her sucking made her strive to work harder. Her cheeks hollowed as she took him deeper with each suck, eyes lidded in concentration. Hearing Kel begin to unravel, she felt her own arousal grow, and she bobbed her head and pumped his shaft at an increasing pace.</p><p>“W-Wait! S-Stop, stop.”</p><p>Suddenly, Kel cupped her face with his hands to lift her head up, surprising her. She pulled back with whine, his dick sliding out with a wet pop and a thick trail of saliva leaving her mouth. She craned her head up to frown at him, waiting for an explanation. </p><p>Blushing at her vulgarity, he wiped the saliva off her swollen lips with his thumb. </p><p>“Not yet,” Kel breathed. “I still want to… y-you know.”</p><p>Aubrey’s eyes lit up. She nodded and stood up, Kel helping her. The two chastely kissed before Kel turned around, climbing over his bed to his wardrobe. He opened the lower drawer for his sock collection and dug through the bottom. Eventually he pulled out a crew sock, filled at the bottom with angular shapes. It was a weird place to store condoms, but they had a tough time figuring out where else he could hide them.</p><p>While he was preoccupied, Aubrey climbed onto bed. She searched for Kel’s pillow, which had been knocked away to the foot of the bed. She fluffed it and placed it back at its original spot by the headboard. Once Kel finished unrolling the condom, Aubrey pulled on Kel’s hands and pushed him to lay down on his pillow.</p><p>Curious, he blinked up at her sitting by his side. A smirk widened on Aubrey’s face as she brushed his hair away from his face.</p><p>“There,” she cooed, patting his cheek. “Are you comfy? <em> Princess</em>.”</p><p>He snuggled up against her hand and beamed at her. “I am, actually! Thanks, Aubrey.”</p><p>Seeing her teasing fail, Aubrey narrowed her eyes and pinched his cheek instead. “Idiot.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t call me an idiot! What’d I do?” he whined as she climbed on top of him. </p><p>She pinched his cheek harder, making Kel wince in pain. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, but you’re <em> my </em> idiot,” she said.</p><p>She kissed him before he could respond, her face reddening from her horrible cheesy confession. Kel’s eyes bulged out in confusion, then he nodded in understanding. He broke away from their kiss to speak. </p><p>“I’m yours, huh?” he considered with a teasing look. “Then you’re <em> my </em> idiot too.”</p><p>Aubrey blinked. She gave him a deadpan look, before harshly dropping her ass against his swollen length, making him cry out loud. She ground her wet entrance hard against him as punishment, though she sighed at the much-needed friction for her arousal. Kel twisted underneath her and clawed at her hips, urging her to get off. </p><p>“A-Aubrey,” he groaned out, teeth clenched. “You know what I meant!”</p><p>“You suck at flirting.”</p><p>“What? Says you! You said the same exact thing!” Kel shouted in exasperation. “Now c’mon, please? Before I… you know!”</p><p>Aubrey scoffed. “Fine.”</p><p>She complied and finally lifted off him. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she wanted him as much as he badly wanted her. </p><p>Straddling over him, Aubrey spat crudely into her hand. She gave Kel two or three pumps to lubricate him, then aligned his cock just outside her entrance. She sucked in her breath as she lowered herself down, feeling the sting of pain as he slowly entered her. Kel gasped at the sudden hotness and tightness, and he gripped her hips hard to steady them both. </p><p>Once she took in his whole length, Aubrey let out a shaky breath. She sat still to adjust herself to his large size. Then she began to rock her hips, her hands on Kel’s chest to support herself up. Pleasure overtook the initial pain as his cock stretched her and rubbed against a hard-to-reach sensitive spot. Kel kneaded her ass to help her rock, his body swaying under her, and they quickly found a rhythm. She leaned over to kiss him, then drew back so they could watch one another. The pair maintained eye contact with a few chaste kisses in between, focused like they were the only two people in the world, as they worked for that tantalizing release together.</p><p>With their breathing laboured and their bodies slick with sweat, they rocked harder and harder until Aubrey bounced on Kel, the resounding slap of her ass against him heightening their arousal. Aubrey felt so close to coming, except she grew weaker from exhaustion. She always had little endurance compared to Kel, who continued to roll his hips at an increasing pace. Her hoodie also trapped an uncomfortable layer of sweat that made her body start to overheat. </p><p>She sat up straight to peel off her hoodie, when Kel yanked her back towards him with a grunt. Aubrey squealed in surprise, landing on him with her arms awkwardly sandwiched in between, her hands flat on his shoulders. Kel hugged her at the same time, one hand cradling her head and the other wrapping around her back, caging her in his possessive arms. He bent his legs to allow him to thrust up into her, making her moan with every loud slap of skin.</p><p>“Keep it on,” he panted in her ear, voice shaky from each thrust. “Please, I’m… I’m so close.” </p><p>Aubrey whimpered back in understanding, too hot and too aroused to argue. Their bodies pressed up together, they breathed in that intoxicating scent of lavender and pumpkin spice mingling from their sweat. Kel buried his face into her soft hoodie to smell more, hugging her tighter. </p><p>He intensified his pounding into her, the indecent slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed echoing louder and louder throughout the room. Unable to keep up with his aggressive pounding, Aubrey surrendered herself and her body to him. She cried into the pillow, digging her fingernails into his shoulders, as her body rocked violently on top with his. Like he was in a trance, Kel mumbled how good she was and how good she made him feel over and over. His incessant praises tingled her body while her groin rubbed against his belly, building up the perfect tension ready to snap at any second. She nodded desperately, panting for more, more,<em> please more </em> with tears in her eyes, as she unravelled from the rawness of it all. </p><p>With one final slam, he tensed as he came, a strangled yell into her hoodie as he tightened his embrace of her like a vise. She felt the sudden hotness from his pulsing cock, a sensation that shocked her core. And like the snap of a bowstring, a rush of pleasure paralyzed her body as she climaxed with him. She sobbed as she arched her back in his restrictive hold, before collapsing back onto him.</p><p> </p><p>They laid on the bed with closed eyes, only their pounding hearts and heavy breathing filling the silent room. After a minute or so, Aubrey quietly lifted her hips to let him slide out. Kel turned them on their sides, cradling her to his right as he fumbled to take the used condom off. With sluggish movements, he tossed it on the ground next to his boombox before cuddling with her. </p><p>Aubrey scrunched up her face in disgust. “You better wipe the floor.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled into her hair. </p><p>“Ugh, I’m so hot,” she groaned. She wiggled out of his hold, sat up and finally ripped off the dirty hoodie, exposing her sweaty naked body to Kel. She dropped the hoodie by the edge of the bed, and laid back down on his chest.</p><p>Kel hummed, playing with her hair. “Wanna get some food and then go to the movies?”</p><p>“What do you wanna watch?”</p><p>“Independence Day.”</p><p>“...Again? You just wanna see Will Smith.”</p><p>“No!” A beat. “Maybe.”</p><p>“We’ll find a crappier movie,” Aubrey decided. “But I need to shower. I feel disgusting.”</p><p>“Same.” Then Kel grinned. “Wanna shower together?”</p><p>Aubrey slapped his chest with an annoyed huff, an <em> ow! </em> escaping out of Kel. But she intertwined their hands together and mumbled into his chest, her answer to his question obvious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Here's some notes:</p><p>My headcanon is Kel is a fan of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and Kenan &amp; Kel, for obvious reasons.</p><p><a href="https://www.nytimes.com/2011/07/14/fashion/skin-deep-can-a-fragrance-attract-romance.html">According to NY Times</a>, an independent study from Chicago found that the combined fragrance of lavender and pumpkin pie is very sexually attractive. I didn’t know the lavender/pumpkin pie combo was a thing. It was a pure coincidence I chose Aubrey with vanilla/lavender and Kel with cinnamon/pumpkin, so it's fun to have some study to back it up. Then you might ask, isn't Kel implied to be a gross, stinky athlete? Well, let's just say his hygiene improved once he got a bossy girlfriend LOL.</p><p>The title is lyrics from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7tYYNYDN7U">f(x)’s Rude Love</a>. “I want your rude love tonight.” Another coincidence that their album cover is purple/orange, like lavender/pumpkin pie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>